Animals of Spy
|writer= |screenplay= |story=Meg LeFauve |based on= |starring= |narrator= |music= |cinematography= |editor= |studio=Movie Land Animation Studios |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |release=December 28, 2018 |time=97 minutes |country=United States |language=English |ratings=PG (MPAA) |budget=$233 million |gross=$2.213 million |preceded= |followed= }} Animals of Spy is a 2018 American computer-animated spy action comedy film produced by Movie Land Animation Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film was directed by Robert Rodriguez, and written by Geneva Robertson-Dworet, Rodney Rothman and Alan J. Schoolcraft. It stars the voices of Ryan Reynolds, Steven Yeun, Keegan-Michael Key, Josh Gad, Benedict Cumberbatch, Ken Jeong, Jamie Chung, Danny McBride and Nick Kroll. The film was released on December 28, 2018 in the United States. It was grossed over $2.213 million worldwide and it has received mostly positive reviews from critics, who called it a "worthy successor" and praised the animation, humor, characters, and plot, as well as the vocal performances of Ryan Reynolds, Steven Yeun, Keegan-Michael Key and Josh Gad. The film was nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 91st Academy Awards, 76th Golden Globe Awards, 24th Critics' Choice Awards, and 9th Movie Land Fun and Excitement Awards, losing to Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. The sequel film will be release on October 2, 2020. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Ryan Reynolds as Toad, a dog. * Steven Yeun as Marlin, Toad's brother and a dog. * Keegan-Michael Key as Gary, a male hampster. * Josh Gad as Tom, a clumsy parakeet. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Robert, a male lion. * Ken Jeong as Daniel, a male parrot. * Jamie Chung as Sarah, a Mexican female dog. * Danny McBride as Kevin, a polar bear. * Nick Kroll as Douglas, a villainous and disgruntled goblin. Production Development Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included Penguinopolis and Smash of Claws had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Warner Bros. Pictures to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Casting In October 2016, new additions to the voice cast included Carla Jimenez, Peter Dinklage, Hailee Steinfeld, Ben Stiller and Maya Rudolph. In May 2017, Chloe Bennet, Shameik Moore and Colin Hanks joined the cast. In December 2017, Seth MacFarlane and Tom Cruise joined the cast. In March 2018, Taraji P. Henson joined the cast. Animation Animals of Spy is animated by Movie Land Digital Production Services in San Francisco, California. During peak production, there were between 80 and 100 animators working on the project. The animation of the human characters were done via motion capture. Music The music for the film was composed by Henry Jackman and Lorne Balfe. The soundtrack album will be available for purchase on digital download on December 21, 2018 and on Compact Disc on December 25, 2018 by WaterTower Music. Release The film was originally scheduled to be released in the United States on October 31, 2018. In May 2017, the film was pushed back two months to December 28, 2019. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on March 31, 2018 and was shown before Rampage and Major Lazer: The Movie. * The first trailer was released on June 13, 2018 and was shown before Incredibles 2 and Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. * The final trailer was released on October 14, 2018 and was shown before Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween and The Nutcracker and the Four Realms. Home media Animals of Spy will be available for purchase on HD Digital and Movies Anywhere on April 2, 2019, with the release for purchase on Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray and DVD on April 16, 2019 by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment. Reception Box office The film was grossed over $2.213 million worldwide and it has received mostly positive reviews from critics, who called it a "worthy successor" and praised the animation, humor, characters, and plot, as well as the vocal performances of Ryan Reynolds, Steven Yeun, Keegan-Michael Key and Josh Gad. Accolades Notes References Extrenal Links Coming soon! Category:2018 films Category:2018 3D films Category:2018 computer-animated films Category:2010s spy films Category:American spy films Category:Spy comedy films Category:American 3D films Category:3D animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Films scored by Lorne Balfe Category:Films directed by Robert Rodriguez Category:Films produced by Tom McGrath